Un fou rire avec les wraith
by row666
Summary: Pour changer l'équipe SGA1 rencontre des Wraith lors d'une exploration. Mais cette fois les evenements qui vont en découler vont chambouler les coeur de nos deux Atlantes préférés.


Salut.

Les personnage de SGA ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne les utilisent pas dans un but lucratif et toute ressemblance des personnages ou des actions de cette fic avec la réalité est totalement fortuite.

Ceci est ma première fictions sur Stargate Atlantis.

C'est un slash Rodney John donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Cette fic contient des rapports sexuels entre homme suggérés (peu être un peu plus je sais pas encore).

Si les relations homosexuelles ne vous gênent pas vous pouvez continuer.

Note: Je viens juste d'arranger la fic pour en facilité la lecture, je n'ai pas changer le texte mais juste pour information les dialogues sont devant des tirêts -, et les pensées sont entre guillemets"".

Bonne lecture.

**Un fou rire avec les Wraith**

P2S-625:

Petite planète primitive de la galaxie de Pégaze. Peuplée de papillons et autres insectes multicolores. De grands champs de fleurs à perte de vue, de quoi faire un magnifique bouquet. L'équipe SGA-1 ne pu pas résister bien longtemps à la tentation et ne pu s'empêcher de cueillir un bouquet de… Wraith.

Ah les Wraith, d'étranges fleurs carnivores de couleur terne qui détestent qu'on les cueille et qui on l'esprit de revanche.

À présent notre équipe préférée gambadait joyeusement (hum hum) dans les près une bande de Wraith aux trousses. SGA-1 avec McKay en tête (il court vite quand sa vie en dépend!… Mais j'ai pas bientôt fini de m'interrompre!!) se retrouva bloquée face à une falaise après avoir traversé un petit ruisseau (si si c'est important). Ils se tassèrent contre la paroi, alors que les Wraith approchaient, prèt à tirer à la moindre occasion quand…

PLOUF

Et un Wraith l'eau! Faut croire que le ruisseau il est petit mais il est profond à certains endroits.

-BWAWAWAWA!!!

Que dire de la tête des Wraith face à une de leur proie se foutant carrément de leur gueule sous leur yeux par leur faute? En plus nous parlons de McKay là! Celui dont la réputation à depuis longtemps dépassée les portes d'Atlantis. Et bien moi je vais vous le dire ils ressemblaient à ça: " O.° ".

TARATARATARATA. ( C'est le bruit des tirs d'armes au cas où ça ne serai pas clair).

Bref, les Wraith furent tués criblés de balles sauf un qui s'était tristement noyé un peu plus tôt.

-Vous allez bien McKay?

Le dit nommé n'entendit même pas la question trop occupé qu'il était à se rouler par terre en se tenant les cotes. Il ne semblait plus capable de s'arrêter de rire.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir aider le docteur McKay atteindre la porte Major.

Ford se dirigea vers Rodney.

-C'est bon Ford, je m'en occupe.

Sur ce John se précipita sur Rodney pour l'aider à marcher convenablement.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend. Rodney n'ira pas dans ses bras, il est à moi. Pour une fois que j'ai la chance de le toucher, je ne vais pas laisser Ford me piquer la place."

C'est donc un Major Sheppard aux anges qui conduisit le scientifique sur Atlantis, bien qu'il aurai préféré être seul avec lui et que l'autre n'hurle pas de rire mais de plaisir.

Sur la cité des Anciens:

L'alarme de la porte des étoiles s'enclencha.

-C'est SGA-1 docteur Weir.

-Bien, ouvrez la porte.

Teyla fut la première à passer la porte, rapidement suivie par le Lieutenant Ford et du Major Sheppard soutenant le docteur McKay.

Le docteur Weir s'affola croyant que Rodney était blessé.

-Rodney, est-ce que vous allez bien? Que c'est il passé?

-BWAWAWAWA!!!

Que dire de la tête des membres de l'équipe d'exploration d'Atlantis face à un McKay mort de rire? Et bien moi je vais vous le dire, ils ressemblaient à ça: " O.° ".

Les trois membres de SGA-1 encore en état de parler expliquèrent la situation au chef de la mission Atlantis pendant que le docteur Becket essayait de calmer la tête pensante de la cité.

- Et ça fait vingt minutes que ça dure.

- Je vois. Répondit le docteur Weir. Amenez Rodney à l'infirmerie. Teyla, Lieutenant, Major allez vous reposer.

À l'infirmerie.

- Alors Mckay, vous allez mieux? Lança sarcastiquement John. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner. Il est tellement beau quand il s'énerve."

- Ahah très drôle Major. Vous en avez d'autres comme ça? "Oh non pas vous Major. Si vous saviez à quel point ça fait mal de vous savoir inaccessible Il faut que je vous éloigne pour mon propre bien."

- En y réfléchissant un peu, je crois que oui. "Pourquoi est il si agressif tout d-un coup?"

- Tiens, vous savez réfléchir maintenant? J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. "Plus il sera loin de moi, moins je souffrirai."

- Vous commencez à m'énerver Mckay. "Je ne comprend pas , il était si attirant quand il riait. Et cette chaleur que j'ai ressenti en le ramenant sur Atlantis."

- Je commence seulement, je dois me faire vieux alors. "Bon sang John, partez avant que je fasse une bêtise Je doute que vous appréciez que je vous saute dessus."

Rodney était plus qu'énervé, il frisait l'hystérie.

- Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien Major! Je veux que vous partiez! Laissez moi tranquille. Ça fait trop mal quand vous êtes là. Finit il dans un murmure avant de fondre en larme.

John ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. La seule chose qui restait dans son esprit est que l'homme qu'il aime était en train de pleurer par sa faute. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?"

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Il releva lentement le menton de Rodney pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Sa main glissa le long de ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui y roulaient. Rodney décida alors de tenter sa chance, il s'approcha lentement du visage de John ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de celui-ci. John franchit rapidement l'espace restant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

Le baiser devînt peu à peu enflammé et le militaire bascula sur le lit. Il se positionna à califourchon sur Rodney qui ne protesta aucunement face à la tournure des évenements, bien au contraire.

Le scientifique glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son futur amant découvrant sa peau. John ne put que gémir contre les lèvres de Rodney, mais décida qu'il était au-dessus et qu'il ne resterait pas inactif. Il commença alors à onduler des hanches lascivement contre le bassin de l'autre homme.

- Hum hum.

Les deux amants se retournèrent vers le bruit perturbateur et découvrirent Elisabeth , Teyla, Aiden, Carson, Radeck et Kavanaugh (Ils font tarif de groupe à l'infirmerie?)les regarder en arborant différentes teintes de rouges. John et Rodney prirent alors conscience de leur position et se levèrent du lit.

- Heu… SURPRISE!!

Sur ces mots, John attrapa Rodney par le bras et s'élança dans les couloirs. Ils coururent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la chambres de John, tout deux morts de rire face à la tête de déterré des gens qu'ils rencontraient.

- Bien. Où en étions nous? Lança Rodney.

John le poussa sur le lit et lui monta dessus.

- Je crois que nous en étions là.

Il s'abaissa vivement vers lui pour un baiser passionné.

- Je t'aime Rodney Mckay.

Rodney le regarda le regard brillant d'émotion.

- Je t'aime aussi John Sheppard.

- Tout le monde à vu ce que j'ai cru voir? Demanda Ford.

- On dirait bien Lieutenant.

-Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. J'ai besoin des connaissance de Rodney et du géne Ancien de Sheppard tout de suite moi. S'énerva Radeck.

Ils prirent donc le parti d'aller chercher les deux hommes et accessoirement de leur demander des explications. La chambre de Rodney étant vide, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de John. Ils s'apprétaient à entrer quand…

- Oh oui Rodney, continu, c'est tellement bon!

- …… (Elisabeth).

- …… (Teyla).

- …… (Aiden).

- …… (Radeck).

- …… (Carson).

- …… (Kavanaugh).

- … Bon beeen… je crois que je pourrais attendre le gène Ancien un peu plus longtemps…

Acquiessement silencieux de la part de tout le monde.

- RODNEY!!

Toute la troupe d'Atlantis décida d'un comme un accord de partir (ou plutôt s'enfuir) du dit couloir.

Dans la chambre de John.

Les deux amant étaient enlacés sur le lit.

- Rodney.

- Oui John.

- Encore.

**Fin.**

Bon voilà c'est fini.

Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur ce couple et on dirait pas mais il m'a fallu plus d'un mois pour la finir.

Envoyez moi des review siouplet.


End file.
